


一碗红烧肉之十字架

by noncommercial



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noncommercial/pseuds/noncommercial
Summary: 你把雪人钉在十字架上，他硬了，你给他口，累了，不给他射。雪人好气。
Relationships: Reader/Snowman(Blade)
Kudos: 2





	一碗红烧肉之十字架

他被钉在十字架上，衣衫褴褛，露出他所有的不堪。你不知道哪一点让你更愉悦一些，是堕落的魔物以圣洁的姿势向上帝现身，还是他曲线恰到好处的身体正在你的面前完全勃起。

雪人不会说话，但你能感觉到他正看着你。他的眼神里有火，既是怒火也是欲火，火势滔天，无言地灼烧着他。这个认知让你勾起了嘴唇。

你看着他的样子，他咧起嘴唇向你露出尖牙，威胁的样子看起来毫无震慑力。你看着自己的作品，银制的长钉贯穿了他的手腕，血液顺着他的胳膊缓慢地向下流。就一个吸血鬼而言，他的皮肤并不苍白，但却依然没有血色。那些血液有些已经干涸，有些顺着他的腰线一直向下流。他的脚掌也被钉住了，十字架下流了一滩血。

但是他勃起了。

那个位置可耻而兴奋的上扬着，前端吐出透明的前液，有青筋凸起在肉柱上。你盯着那处看了一会，听到吸血鬼开始恶狠狠的咆哮。你笑了笑，近乎挑衅地用手指握住他勃起阴茎的根部，低下头将那根阴茎含了进去。

于是吸血鬼的咆哮就噎死在了他的喉咙里，你感觉到他的阴茎正在你的口腔里突突跳动，你捏了捏阴茎的根部，不出意外地听到了吸血鬼倒抽冷气的声音。

他的性器并不热，但比他冰一样的体温要高上一点。这让你含着他并没有觉得有多难受，口交的技巧你并不熟练，你只会含住他，用舌尖挑弄他的马眼，把他分泌出来的前液都吞下去。雪人没办法说话，你舌尖的挑逗显然对他的欲望火上浇油，他怒吼着挺动腰肢，想要在你的嘴里冲撞，连十字架都被带得轻轻摇晃。

你拍了拍他绷紧的大腿示意自己明白了，而后将他的阴茎吞下，直至咽喉。这是你第一次给别人做深喉，你的喉咙顶着他的前端，你没办法克制住本能喉咙就对着那处挤压吞咽，你甚至在吞入他的时候没有收敛起自己的牙齿。你听到吸血鬼的呻吟，他长久不使用的声带发出挤压似的粗糙的嘘声，他开始顶撞，不顾自己被钉在十字架上，挺动腰肢开始操你的嘴。有时候他的阴茎蹭在了你的牙齿上，你会听到他吃痛的呻吟，更多的时候是他爽得发狂，胸膛里传来低沉的叹息。

他就这么干了很久，窄细没有一丝赘肉的腰肢不知疲倦的冲撞，你在时不时几个深喉的瞬间，呛出了眼泪，视线模糊地抬起眼去看。那幅景象又神圣又淫靡，漂亮的吸血鬼、性感的吸血鬼手指扣紧又松开，他仰着头，毫无防备地露出不时吞咽唾液的咽喉，像是正在被献祭。但是他顶弄的样子有力而快速，连他脚踝上的锁链都被他的动作晃出细碎的声音。

不多会，你感到两颊酸痛，而吸血鬼却完全没有要射出的意思。你厌倦了取悦他，因为你自己也欲壑难填。于是你放开了他，吐出了他被你含得湿漉漉的、发热的阴茎，站在一旁用手背蹭过自己的嘴唇，好整以暇地看着他。

雪人又开始咆哮了，他濒临释放，却刚好在高潮来临前的那个点停住。他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立在空气里，他怒吼着挺腰，于是那根勃起的阳具徒劳无功地操干了空气。他的眼睛被欲望逼得发红，瞳孔紧缩，像是一只魔鬼。

你看着他，手掌握住他的阴茎，指尖在他的马眼上抠弄。于是那份狰狞的样子又被抚慰得视线涣散。

这幅场景绝美。

你玩弄着他的阴茎，不紧不慢地想。


End file.
